<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Win by biggiewoods25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268180">The Big Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggiewoods25/pseuds/biggiewoods25'>biggiewoods25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, High School, Softball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggiewoods25/pseuds/biggiewoods25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisters Lexa and Raven just started school and play softball at Lawrence High. Their first big game is against the East Sheldon Eagles where they'll face previous pitcher of the year Clarke Griffin and all star catcher Octavia Blake. After their first game Lexa and Clarke immediately become rivals, but what happens when Octavia and Raven become closer and force Clarke and Lexa to hang out with them? Mostly Clexa, side of Octaven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Octavia were warming up before the game when the visitors’ bus arrived. It was their first time playing Lawrence High. Clarke had heard they were really good since they got a new short stop and left fielder. Apparently a pair of sisters recently moved there and could hit the ball out of any park. Octavia had stood when she noticed that Clarke wasn’t about to pitch the ball. She followed her eyes to see that she was watching the other team file out, sizing them up. She walked over to her best friend and pitcher.<br/>
“Hey.” She said gaining Clarke’s attention. “You have nothing to worry about.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know.” Clark smiled, she wasn’t worried. She knew she was a great pitcher. She had been their conference’s pitcher of the year both her sophomore and junior year. Now going into her senior year, she didn’t get rattled for big games.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Raven and Lexa Mendoza were the last ones off the bus. They put their eye black on before getting off. Not only was it for glare, but Lexa thought it added a bit of intimidation. Especially they way she wore hers. It was lined under her eyes then streaked down her cheeks.<br/>
“I guess that’s the pitcher coach told us about.” Raven saw a blonde warming up in the bull pen. Lexa looked over as well, immediately noticing the blonde.  After the few pitches she saw, she could see the reason for the hype. “She’s good.” The younger of the two sisters said. Lexa just gave a small nod, acknowledging her.<br/>
“Not bad.” She said smirking as they walked by, Lexa’s gaze lingering on the blonde pitcher. She wasn’t talking about her pitching.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Lexa came in after her second at bat, throwing her helmet against the dugout. She had stuck out both times she’d been up to bat. She didn’t know the last time she struck out twice in one game. “She got in head, didn’t she.” It was a statement rather than a question.<br/>
“Shut up, Raven.” Lexa huffed as she took a seat on the bench. Just an off day.  She thought and crossed her arms, now determined to get a hit her next at bat. She watched the blonde work the next batter. Okay, she’s good. But I’m better, she’s not striking me out again. Raven just shook head at her sister, she could already see her developing some kind of nonexistent rivalry with the blonde.<br/>
She watched the catcher jumped up, tossing the ball in the circle, and high fiving the blonde after another strike out as they retired the side. Grabbing her glove, Lexa jogged onto the field for the bottom half of the inning.<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Clarke was up to bat, they were still scoreless in the bottom of the fourth inning, but she had runners and second and third with only one out. She really needed to help her cause and get a hit. Normally they would have a few runs lead but Lawrence had held their own against them. Luckily she was a pitcher that could hit and it helped that she was a lefty. I just need a base hit to right, O’s fast enough to score from second.<br/>
Quickly though she found herself down 0-2, zero balls and two strikes. After fouling off a few pitches, she worked the count full. (3 balls, two strikes) She stepped out of the batter’s box to collect herself. Each batter has a ritual before stepping in. Clarke hit her cleats with her bat, knocking off any loose dirt, spit in her batting gloves for better gripping then rubbing them in the dirt, taking a few practice swings before squaring back up in the box.<br/>
She just knew she was about to get an inside pitch, they had been crowding her there all day, so she opened her stance just a little bit more. The pitch came up and in, and Clarke swung hard. She sent it down the foul line in fair territory. The runner from third easily scored. The coach waved Octavia around third while Clarke ran for second when the right fielder threw to the short stop covering the base. The throw was right on track, Clarke slid, Lexa applied the tag. Both looked up to the umpire. He threw his arm in the air, making a fist.<br/>
“Out!”<br/>
Clarke jumped up. “What?” She yelled, pissed, looking at the ump like he was ridiculous. I got under that tag! She knew it was pointless to argue, but Come on! Lexa threw the ball back into her pitcher, smirking.<br/>
“Better luck next time, Princess.” She said as Clarke started towards her dugout. The blonde looked back, taking her helmet off.<br/>
“At least I haven’t struck out…twice.” She added with a smirk of her own, leaving a frustrated brunette behind. She could feel the glare coming from the girl from behind her. Yeah, she may have been thrown out but she got two runs in. Her teammates hive fived and patted her on the back as she got back into the dugout.<br/>
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>	The next inning, Lawrence was still down by two. They had runners in scoring position, Raven at second, and Lexa stepping to the plate. She saw the blonde smirk when she saw that it was her up to bat. Lexa glared at her as she stepped into the batter’s box. The brunette took her stance, waiting for the blonde’s pitch. Clarke gripped the ball in her glove, placing her fingers exactly where she wanted for her pitch. She wound up and released the pitch. Lexa could see the spin on it as soon she released the ball.  She thought she had a beat on it and took a swing at it…Fuck!<br/>
“Ssstriiike!”<br/>
The ball was thrown back to Clarke and Lexa stepped back out of the box taking a deep breath when she saw the blonde give her a wink. She had a damn good rise ball, even Lexa could admit that. But she would be damned if she was going to strike out three times in one day. Stepping back into the box, she quickly found herself 0 and 2. Okay, she’s got a hell of a curve ball too. She thought, she could have sworn the ball was going to hit her then it curved into the zone. Clenching her jaw, she readied for the next pitch.<br/>
The next pitch was too much outside and the next too high, and Lexa didn’t chase this time. She worked the count to 2-2. The next pitch came right over the white of the plate and Lexa took a cut at it. She connected with the ball and sent it into left field, over the fielder’s head. The runner on third scored easily and Raven was being waived around for home when the throw came to the plate. Octavia threw her mask off and poised herself in front of the plate. The ball just came in when the runner came sliding in as Octavia applied the tag.<br/>
“Out!” The umpire yelled, throwing his fist as well. Lawrence’s coach immediately came out arguing the third out of the game. Octavia stood and subtly checked out the other girl as she started back to the dugout. Clarke saw this and lifted an eyebrow in question.<br/>
“What?” Octavia asked in a slightly higher than normal voice. “She’s cute.” She said as she started taking off her catcher’s gear.<br/>
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
“Why are you blushing?” Lexa smirked as she handed her sister her glove.<br/>
“She’s hot, sue me.”<br/>
“You just got thrown out like a little bitch.” Lexa said half teasing, half serious as they jogged back on to the field. “Stay focused.”<br/>
Raven rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”<br/>
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Lawrence High wasn’t able to come back from the deficit and lost 2-1. Pissed off, Lexa grabbed her gear and headed towards the bus. “Hey, you played good today Lex.” One of her teammates tried to talk to her but she just brushed past them. She was on the bus for about twenty minutes when Raven finally decided to joined her and the rest of the team with a big smile on her face.<br/>
“Don’t be so grumpy.” She said, taking a seat beside Lexa. “It’s just a game.”<br/>
“A game that’s going to get me into college.” Lexa huffed. “Why are you all smiley anyway?”<br/>
Raven’s smiled widened. “That cute catcher gave me her number. We’re going out with her and her best friend Friday night.”<br/>
“I’m not.”<br/>
“Lexa please?” Raven pouted. “Octavia and her friend were going to go bowling or something and invited me but didn’t want her friend to be a third wheel.”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Please. I’ll…clean your room for a week.”<br/>
“A month.” Lexa countered and Raven took a minute to think.<br/>
“Deal.”<br/>
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled at her best friend that came back from talking to the brunette left fielder, smiling and holding a piece of paper in her hand. “Only you can tag some girl out at the plate and walk away with her phone number.”<br/>
Octavia shrugged. “What can I say? I’ve got skills.” She entered the number in her phone. “By the way she and her sister are going bowling with us on Friday.”<br/>
“O, why couldn’t you’ve just gone out on Saturday?” She whined.<br/>
“Because I didn’t want there to be any pressure before we get to know each other. Besides, it will be fun. She said her sister was on the team too. You guys can talk about scholarships or whatever.”<br/>
“Fine, but you owe me. Which one was her sister?”<br/>
“I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out on Friday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa rolled her eyes as her sister continued to dig through her closet. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous. It’s just bowling.” She said as she lay on her Raven’s bed.<br/>	“I want to make a good impression.” Raven came out with another outfit. “We’ve been talking and texting the past few days and Octavia seems really cool. How about this one?”<br/>	“We’re going bowling.” Lexa stressed. “I don’t think a skirt we’re everyone can see your ass is the best choice.” She sighed and stood up and walked into Raven’s closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a black camisole, a red jacket, and a pair of knee boots then threw them on the bed. “There. Now get ready we’re leaving soon.” <br/>	----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>	“Tell me again why I let you talk me into this?” Clarke asked as they pulled into the bowling alley.<br/>	“Because you’re my best friend and you love me.” Octavia answered. “Besides Raven seems really cool and I want you to meet her.” They found a parking spot and made their way in. Octavia had already received a text that Raven and her sister had arrived and reserved a lane. As they made their way in she spotted the brunette and some other girl that Octavia presumed was her sister. She waived and pulled Clarke along.  The blonde saw where they were headed and glared at the taller brunette. Shit! That’s the bitch that was trash talking. <br/>	It seemed the other girl recognized Clarke as well and shot a glare her way then looked to her sister. “You didn’t tell me the best friend was the pitcher.” <br/>	“You wouldn’t have come otherwise.” Raven answered then turned towards the two walking towards them. “Hey.” She said, smiling shyly.<br/>	“Hi.” Octavia returned. “Glad you guys could make it. Raven this is Clarke. Clarke, Raven.”She introduced the two.<br/>	“Nice to meet you Clarke.” Raven greeted then gestured towards Lexa. “This is my sister, Lexa.<br/>	Lexa smirked and held out her hand. “Hey Princess.” <br/>	Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed as she brushed past her. She didn’t know why but Clarke hated the girl. She didn’t even know her. She’s just so arrogant and annoying. “You seem pretty confident for someone that’s about to get their ass kicked.” Clarke finally acknowledged her. “Especially after getting it handed to you the other day.” Lexa scoffed.<br/>	“You got lucky Princess, I was having an off day.”<br/>	“Can’t you just admit I’m awesome?” Clarke smarted, for some reason she loved getting underneath the brunette’s skin. <br/>	“Those words will never leave my mouth.”<br/>	“Don’t mind Lexa, she’s still cranky that you struck her out twice, in one game.” Raven told the blonde. “That’s never happened before.” She feigned whispered and received a punch from her sister.<br/>	“Is that so?” <br/>	“Like I said, an off day.” Lexa said through gritted teeth. <br/>	“I’m going to get shoes.” Octavia said trying to break the tension. “Raven, you want to come with? Clarke, I’ll get yours.” She said wanting a moment alone with Raven.<br/>	“Be nice.” Raven warned her sister. “Size 9 right?” <br/>	“Yes and I’m always nice.” Lexa answered and both Raven and Clarke scoffed. “Whatever.” She went and plopped down in one of the seats. <br/>	“Are you always so delightful?” Clarke asked and Lexa could hear the sarcasm dripping from the blonde. <br/>	“Are you always so annoying?” The brunette answered and Clarke rolled her eyes. Clearly they weren’t going to be bonding or anything soon so she took a seat at the monitor and started entering their names. Lexa sat playing on her phone when she heard the blonde giggle. She glanced over and chastised herself for thinking that the infuriating blonde was kind of adorable in her tight Captain America baseball tee, skinny jeans, and chucks. Her hair was down with a two braids starting in the front then woven together to keep her hair out of her face. Just then Lexa looked up at the monitor.<br/>	“What the fuck! Change that.” She demanded when saw the name Clarke entered for her. <br/>	“Nope.” The blonde smiled, glad to have gotten a rise out of the other woman. <br/>	“You’re being childish. Change it.”<br/>	“Oh, I’m being childish?” The blonde questioned. “Says the girl who hates me for besting her at the plate, you don’t even know me.” <br/>	“Fine, I’ll change it. Move!” Lexa made an attempt to get to the computer only to have Clarke swat her hands away.<br/>	“No, it stays.” She said and the brunette then moved to get past her and Clarke pushed her back slightly before hugging the entire console that held the monitor. “Go away.”<br/>	“What are you two do-oh my god.” Raven laughed. “That’s hilarious!”<br/>	“Shut up, Raven.”<br/>	“Whatever you say Miss Grumpy Pants.” She laughed again, this time Clarke joined her, followed by Octavia chuckling softly. Clarke was normally a sweet and kind person but something about the brunette brought out Clarke’s competitive and ornery side. <br/>	“I’m not playing unless she changes it.”<br/>	“Clarke, be nice.” She handed the blonde her shoes. “Erase it so we can bowl.” <br/>	The blonde pouted. “Fine.” As much fun as she was having tormenting Lexa, she wanted Octavia to have a good time with Raven. <br/>	“How about we make this interesting?” Raven suggested as she put on the bowling shoes. <br/>	“What do you suggest?” <br/>	“Let’s spilt into teams and losers’ buy dinner…tomorrow night.”<br/>	“No way.” Lexa said. “I’m not spending another night with her.” Gesturing towards Clarke.<br/>	“Like you’re a ray of sunshine.” The blonde answered. “I would be scared of getting beat again too, if I were you.” Baiting Lexa. <br/>	“Fine, you’re on.” She smirked. “I’ll enjoy eating a free meal.” She held out her hand, to shake on the bet.<br/>	“Deal.” Clarke took it. “But I will be the one eating for free. I’m just as good at bowling as I am at softball, so I’m not worried.”<br/>	“Oh no.” Raven interrupted them. “I’m not spending the entire night listening to you two bicker.”<br/>	“She’s right. It will be you two on a team versus Raven and I.” Octavia stated and Clarke and Lexa stared at each other for a second. <br/>	“Fine.”<br/>	“Yeah, okay.” They both agreed. <br/>	“Great.” They went to pick their bowling balls.<br/>	--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>	“Wanna make a side bet?” Lexa asked as she and Clarke waited for the other two girls who seemed to take a lot longer than necessary to pick out their bowling balls. <br/>	“I think that the first sentence you spoke to me without any attitude.” The blonde answered and Lexa raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. “Sure, what do you want to bet on?” <br/>	Lexa thought about it for a second. “If I win…you have to call me Commander and do everything I say for the rest of the night and tomorrow…since it looks like we have to tag along with those two again.”<br/>	Clarke took a minute, thinking it over. “Okay…if I win you have to wear a shirt that says Clarke is awesome for the next five times we have to hang out together.” <br/>	“You think I’m going to willingly hang out with you five different times?” <br/>	“No, but O is my best friend and she really likes your sister. I see them begging us to hang out with them until they get to know each other better.”<br/>	Lexa nodded, agreeing with her. “Okay, it’s a bet.” <br/>	--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>	“I thought you said you were good at this!” Lexa growled as Clarke’s ball hit the gutter for the third time. Part of her was kind of glad because she didn’t want to wear that shirt, but the other half didn’t want to pay for dinner either.<br/>	“Maybe I lied.” The blonde answered sheepishly. <br/>	“Why?”<br/>	“Because you’re an ass, I’m not going to admit that I suck to you.”<br/>	“Looks like we’re getting free food tomorrow.” Raven sang. Both Clarke and Lexa glared at her then looked at each other in determination. <br/>	“Alright Princess,” Lexa sighed out. “Let me show you how it’s done. Grab your ball.” Clarke once again rolled her eyes at the nickname Lexa has decided to give her. <br/>	“Why do you keep calling me that?” She asked as she picked up her ball and followed Lexa. <br/>	Lexa shrugged. “You seemed too girly to be a badass softball player when I first saw you, it seemed fitting.”<br/>	“So you do think I’m a badass softball player?” Clarke smirked.<br/>	“I’m not answering that.” Lexa smirked back and Clarke smiled, knowing that was the closest she was going to get. “Okay you throw the ball with ridiculous spin, but it’s obviously heavier than a softball so you’re either going to have to add more spin to get it stay in the lane, which takes a lot of strength. Or you have to lose the spin all together.”  Lexa said as she stood behind the blonde as she nodded. <br/>	“Okay, what do you suggest?”<br/>	“I say lose the spin.” Lexa took the ball, setting it on the ground then put her hands on Clarke’s arms moving her a couple steps. “See that little arrow just right to the center?”<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>	“Line up with that. You want to hit just to the left or right of the center pin so you get more of a domino effect. If you hit the center pin directly, you’ll usually end up with a spilt which is incredibly difficult to get a spare then.” She spoke softly, not wanting the “enemy” to hear. Clarke nodded in acknowledgement. Lexa placed her left under Clarke’s and her right hand on the blonde’s waist, trying to ignore the spark that traveled through her. “I’m not a lefty so it’s a little difficult to teach but take a few steps and keep your wrist straight when you release the ball.” She guided Clarke through a practice throw.  “Got it?”	<br/>	“I think so.” Clarke nodded and Lexa handed her the ball. She stood back a few steps to watch Clarke. The blonde did everything she said and released the ball, surprisingly knocking eight pins down. Clarke turned back towards her with a smile. “Thanks.” She walked back towards the ball return. <br/>	“You’re welcome.”<br/>	“You’re still an ass.” Clarke said and Lexa smiled too. <br/>	“You’re still a princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is my first story posting this site, I'm still getting used to the format. So, I'm sorry if first few chapters a little difficult to read. Let me know if any suggestions to make easier to read.  I appreciate comments and kudos btw!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa walked into the restaurant, frowning as she sported a “Clarke is awesome!” shirt. The blonde donned a large smile and laughed when she saw. When they met at Octavia’s house, the blonde already had her shirt ready for her.<br/>“I cannot believe you beat me.” Lexa seethed. “I am never helping you again.” Referring to how she showed Clarke how bowl properly.<br/>“Come on, it’s not that bad. We’re getting a free meal.”<br/>“You’re not the one that has to wear this ridiculous shirt.”<br/>“Hey! That shirt is awesome, besides a bet is a bet.” Clarke answered. She had been so excited that she actually won the bet she woke up early, going to the mall as soon as it opened to have one of those graffiti shirts made. It was very ostentatious, especially for Lexa’s taste.<br/>“Where did you even get that Clarke?” Raven asked and Octavia laughed and answered for her.<br/>“She was at the mall as soon as it opened to have it made.”<br/>“Whatever, can we just get this over with so I can go home and take this ridiculous thing off.”<br/>“Oh come on, Commander.” Clarke teased and threw an arm over Lexa’s shoulders.  “What’s with you wanting me to call you that anyway?” Lexa shrugged her arm off and went to ask how much longer the wait would be for their table.<br/>“I’ve never seen anyone get under her skin like you do.” Raven commented. “And you’ve known each other all but two seconds.”<br/>“It’s the same with Clarke.” Octavia added.<br/>-------------------<br/>“Lexa, what the fuck!” Raven glared at her sister. “You just had to order one of the most expensive things on the menu?”<br/>“You forced me to this dinner. Besides you would do the same thing if I were paying.” Raven kept her mouth shut after that because she knew it was true.<br/>“Whatever.” Raven turned her attention to Octavia who sat beside her in the booth. The two began to speak quietly and soon lost themselves in conversation ignoring the other two on the other side of the table.<br/>“I think we’ve lost them.” Clarke said, eyeing the two. “They do make a cute couple, what do you think?”<br/>“Why are you talking to me?” Lexa looked over to the blonde.<br/>“Stop being grumpy.” Clarke nudged her side. “We might as well try to be friends.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Frienemies?” Clarke suggested and Lexa actually chuckled.<br/>“What?”<br/>“You know we can be friendly even though we hate and compete against one another.” Lexa thought about it for a minute. Even though she didn’t want to admit it, the blonde intrigued her.<br/>“What would we do?”<br/>Clarke shrugged. “I don’t know. How about we get to know each other a little bit. Talk about the stuff we have in common or like to do.”<br/>“Fine, but only because I don’t want to watch those two,” Gesturing to Raven and Octavia. “Making heart eyes at each other all the time.” She said, making Clarke laugh.<br/>“Deal. Now tell me a little about Lexa Mendoza.”<br/>---------------<br/>Clarke wouldn’t admit it but she was having a good time. She learned that she and Lexa both hoped for softball scholarships to pay for college. And that Lexa loved scary movies and she knew the names of most flowers, which surprised Clarke. In turn Clarke had told her about her talent in art and hatred and fear of frogs. She laughed when Lexa revealed all the card games she liked. “Of course you like all the games that have betting.”<br/>“Like you can talk, Clarke.” Octavia took this moment to listen in on their conversation. She looked at Lexa. “We have a poker night at least once a month so Miss Addict here can get her fix.” She said, receiving a glare from the blonde. “You guys should come over next time we have one.”<br/>“Yeah, sounds like fun.” Lexa surprised herself by saying.<br/>“Maybe we could have one next weekend?” Octavia suggested, she knew Clarke would be in because…gambling, and she wanted to spend more time with Raven.<br/>“Sure, that way I can kick the Commander’s ass again.” Clarke smiled as the waiter brought their dinner.<br/>“Not happening.”<br/>“Wanna bet on it?”<br/>Lexa smirked. “You’re on. Same terms?”<br/>“I’m thinking we up the ante.” Clarke said. “Think about it for the week then when we play, that’s when we’ll agree to the terms.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>------------<br/>“So what’s up with you and Clarke?” Raven asked Lexa once they got home.<br/>“What are you talking about?”  Lexa lay on her bed.<br/>“I’m talking about the serious amount of sexual tension between you two.”<br/>The older sister rolled her eyes. “I think that just regular tension that you noticed.”<br/>“Whatever, I saw the way you checked her out at the game.”<br/>“Yeah, that was before she opened her mouth.”  Raven threw a pillow at Lexa’s head.<br/>“That’s rude. And besides, you just don’t like how she challenges you.” Raven lie down beside her. “I think you actually like her.”<br/>“No, I don’t. Why are you even in here? Go away.” Then pushed her sister off the bed, laughing at the thump she made. She didn’t expect Raven to be laughing too when she stood from the floor and made her way to the door.<br/>“I think thou protests too much.” She said as the quickly shut the door.<br/>--------------<br/>“How do you like Raven?” Octavia asked her best friend as they drove home and Clarke chuckled.<br/>“I already told you I like her, stop asking.”<br/>“What about Lexa?” The brunette had noticed the tension between the two.<br/>“Annoying.”<br/>“You know, I think she kind of likes you. I saw her checking you out when she thought no one was watching.”<br/>This time Clarke was the one that rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t and it wouldn’t matter if she did.” Clarke didn’t want to have this conversation, glad to be turning into her driveway.<br/>“Yeah, yeah. You’re straight and boring.” The brunette teased even though her gut, aka gaydar, told her otherwise but she wouldn’t push. She wasn’t even sure if Clarke realized it herself or just afraid.<br/>The blonde chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint. I’ll see you Monday.” She said, getting out of the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa and Raven arrived at the Blake house for poker the next Friday night. Raven was a bit nervous since Octavia’s brother would be there, but O assured her that Bellamy would be cool. Their parents were out of town so Raven was glad that at least she didn’t have that added pressure. Lexa knocked on the door, she was kind of excited about a poker night though she wouldn’t admit it. <br/>	Octavia opened the door, smiling at her guests. “Hi.” She moved to hug Raven. “Come in.” She grabbed her hand, dragging Raven inside with Lexa following. “Guys, meet Raven and Lexa.” She said to everyone and started pointing to individuals. “That’s Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, you know Clarke, and that over there is Bellamy, my brother.”<br/> 	“Hey.” The sisters waved. <br/>	“Everyone, this is Lexa and Raven.” She said again, once she gained everyone’s attention. <br/>	Bellamy stood and made her way over to the girls. “So you’re Raven?” He asked the brunette by his sister.<br/>	“Uh, yeah.” She looked nervous as she circled her. He looked at her sternly and she swallowed hard then he smiled.<br/>	“Nice sis.” He said impressed.<br/>	“Don’t be an ass.” She said punching him, then turned to Raven. “I’m sorry.” <br/>	“It’s fine.” Raven laughed, much more relaxed as she shook Bell’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”<br/>	“Likewise, O won’t shut up about you.” He said receiving another punch from Octavia. “Alright, alright I’ll stop.” He said then held his hand towards Lexa. “And hellloo to you.” He said in what he thought was a sexy voice then kissed the top of Lexa’s hand. <br/>	“Barking up the wrong tree, buddy.” She pulled her hand back.<br/>	“You’re into…”<br/>	“Girls?” She finished for him. “Yes.”<br/>	“Damn I can’t win tonight.” He looked to his sister. “Did you invite any straight girls?”<br/>	“Hey you jackass! I’m straight.” Clarke answered offended and made her way over, hearing the conversation. Bellamy laughed and playfully punched her shoulder as he walked away. “Why are you laughing? Why is he laughing?” She looked at her best friend who just shrugged.<br/>	“Lexa where is your shirt?” Clarke turned her attention when she saw what the other girl was wearing. “You still have four more times to wear it.”<br/>        “Hm, I must have forgotten where I put it.” Lexa answered. <br/>	Clarke smiled. “I thought you’d say that.” <br/>	Lexa frowned. “I don’t like that look.” Clarke looked at Raven and she started digging in her bag.<br/>	“I texted Raven to bring it if you didn’t wear it.” The blonde smiled triumphantly when Raven revealed the bright yellow shirt. Lexa groaned. “Hey, you lost. Honor your bet and go change, Commander.” Lexa shoved her sister and grabbed the shirt. “I’ll show you where you can put it on.”<br/>	“I hate you.” Lexa said as she followed Clarke. The blonde smiled at her, not at all fazed by the comment.<br/>	“So you’re into girls, huh?” They entered Octavia’s room.<br/>	Lexa smirked. “Why, you interested Princess?” She winked at Clarke before stripping her shirt off and throwing at the blonde.  She scowled and took the shirt off, blushing when she saw Lexa’s abs as she changed. Clarke quickly turned. <br/>	“Haha.” She answered dryly. “So, you single?” She rolled her eyes at herself. Why the hell did I just ask that?<br/>	“Again, why are you asking?” Lexa asked right back. “You can turn around now.”<br/>	Clarke shrugged. “Just curious.”<br/>	“Yes, I’m single.” She answered and Lexa wondered why she even answered.<br/>	“That’s shocking.” Clarke said sarcastically and made their way back to the others. <br/>	Lexa ignored the comment and instead replied. “I’m burning this shirt as soon as this bet is over.” <br/>-----------<br/>	“Damn Lexa.” Jasper stood up after the brunette just eliminated him. “You’re better than Clarke.”<br/>	“She is not!” Clarke defended, although she had to admit Lexa was pretty damn good. She had a damn good poker face. One that Clarke had yet to crack.<br/>	“You finally have some real competition Clarke.” Bellamy said as he put out his blind. The blonde rolled her eyes and Lexa smirked.<br/>	“Whatever.” She looked down at a seven, duce and folded her hand. There were only four of them left in the game and she watched the other players in the hand. This was the time she learned the most. Studied their behavior, watched for tells. She studied Lexa as she was still in the hand with Monty. She is the definition of stoic. Clarke thought, she watched Lexa watch Monty. She was doing the same thing Clarke was, studying. Monty raised and Clarke saw that he took a drink after he placed the bet. Clarke smiled, He’s bluffing. He always takes a drink to hide his face when he doesn’t have a hand. She watched Lexa again to see what she would do. She smirked a second later when Lexa reraised and Monty immediately folded. <br/>------------<br/>	While the four of them finished the small tournament, Raven and Octavia ventured into O’s room. This was really the first time being alone and both were an excited nervous. Octavia watched as Raven looked around her room. The brunette picked up a picture of who she assumed were Octavia and Clarke standing with their arms around one another covered in mud. Octavia came behind to see what she was looking at and smiled. “You guys were so cute.” Raven smiled and turned to look at Octavia. “How old were you?” <br/>	Octavia took the picture from her and sat on her bed with Raven coming to sit beside her. “I think we were eight. Clarke and her mom came over to have lunch so we could play but they said we had to play inside because of the rain. They thought we were watching a movie when we snuck out to make mud pies and angels.” She laughed at the memory. “Our moms were so pissed. They wouldn’t let us come inside. They sprayed us with the hose in the back yard.”<br/>	Raven chuckled. “You guys seem really close.”<br/>	“Yeah, she’s been my best friend since pre-school.” The conversation ended and they silently sat there for a minute, neither knowing what to say next. Come on O, she’s right next to you. Just ask her out. Octavia opened her mouth for a sec before clamping it shut again. Come on you chicken shit. She took a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to-<br/>	“So,” Raven said, interrupting her thoughts and gaining her attention by linking their pinkies. “I was thinking...maybe we could go out tomorrow night? Just you and me…if you want to, that is.” She asked nervously.<br/>	Octavia smiled. “You mean like a date?”<br/>	Raven blushed. “Maybe.” She answered with a shrug.<br/>	“I’d love to.”<br/>	“Yeah?” Raven beamed and Octavia found her courage and started to lean closer. <br/>	“Yeah.” She whispered before brushing her lips over Raven’s giving the brunette the chance to pull back. She felt Raven smile and then leaned in again connecting their lips more confidently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>